Don't leave town
by Stroma
Summary: Vin decides to leave town without Chris's permission


Don't Leave town

This fic is written from Vin's POV.

Those were the words Chris said before I left to go to my wagon. They came back to me as Ezra and I approached Four Corners. I could see Chris standing at the rail beside the sheriff's office, his hat was down almost covering his face. His whole demeanour told me he wasn't happy.

He couldn't expect me to wait in town until the next morning, Ezra could have been badly hurt so against his orders I went looking for Ezra that night. I met Ezra not too far from town. He'd made camp beside a stream and was sitting eating a rabbit he had cooked over the fire. He had a bandage round his arm covering a graze from a bullet wound. It wasn't his fault he told me but I knew Ezra he couldn't resist a poker game. Not that he cheats of course, it's just he's so damn good at the game that boozed up cowhands think he must be to win all the time. When will he learn not to play unless he has someone to watch his back.

Early the next morning we set off for town. I enjoy being with Ezra, I know he spouts a lot of fancy words but out of all of the 7 men, except for Chris, I think we have the most in common. We were both left to fend for ourselves when we were young, if you've ever met Ezra's mother you'll know what I mean, and we both don't like talking about ourselves. Ezra may talk a lot but he gives nothing away. Me I just don't talk.

It was just as we were entering town I remembered all that Chris had said to me before I went to my wagon. He'd said ' Don't leave town ... or else.' Now Chris has threatened often to do me bodily harm mainly with his gun but I know he doesn't mean anything by it, it's just his way but his voice yesterday wasn't jesting. SHIT, maybe I should have waited.

Ever since he found out we were brothers, half brothers to be exact, he's been over protective. It's like having a father and brother rolled into one. But he's got to understand I've been lookin' after myself for years now, I don't need no big brother layin' down the law about what I can and can't do.

He does look mighty pissed though. Ezra's noticed as well. God he's lifted his head, that glare could strip paint off a wall. Damn! Well he can just glare. He doesn't frighten me ....much.

At least the others are pleased to see us. Josiah grabs Ezra as soon as he gets off his horse and turns him around to make sure he's not more hurt than he looks. Poor Ezra the look on his face as Josiah gathers him into a bear hug. He certainly isn't used to that. Think I'll stay on my horse. I look at Chris again, his expression hasn't changed. Hell, what does he expect. Ezra's like family.

He calls Nathan over and asks him and Josiah to take Ezra to the clinic. Then he turns to Buck and asks him and JD to take the horses to the livery. As I dismount he leans in close and says," Go to your room." What? Who does he think he is. I just stare at him, he can't mean it. Then he leans in again and says," Remember what I told you earlier, if you don't go to your room right now you'll find out what the or else is right here in front of everyone. Now move little brother."

I hate it when he says little in that tone of voice that suggests I'm a little kid but one look at his face and maybe it's best I do what he says. We can talk in my room.

LATER THAT DAY.

I was feeling real hungry so I went down to the bar. Chris was there sitting round the table talking to the others. I asked Inez if she had anything to eat and she said she'd made some stew and would bring it to me. I got a drink of bee and rested my elbow on the bar.

Chris turned round and pulled a seat out from the table. "Sit down here, Vin," he called out.

"I'll just stay here thanks," I told him but he just pointed at the chair. I got the message, I wasn't being asked I was being told. Big brothers can be quite a pain.

I really did try not to wince as I sat down but it wasn't easy. I was just glad the others didn't notice or if they did, they didn't say anything.

Piece of advice to self : Next time Chris tells me what to do I'm goin' to do it because or else can be very painful.

The End


End file.
